What's it gonna take for you to see?
by SmoothiesGaloreS2
Summary: It's been over a year now that Isabella had been crushing on her childhood friend/next door neighbor, Phineas Flynn, and her innocent little crush has grown into something a little more than puppy love. It is frustrating when you've been trying your best to put across your feelings for so long, and still have the other party ignorant to it.


Phineas and Ferbfanfic – Pinabella

Summary: It's been over a year now that Isabella had been crushing on her childhood friend/next door neighbor, Phineas Flynn, and her innocent little crush has grown into something a little more than puppy love. It is frustrating when you've been trying your best to put across your feelings for so long, and still have the other party ignorant to it. So with the suggestions and encouragement from her friends, Isabella decides to tell him head on. "No clues, no hints, no more beating around the bush. I'm gonna make him understand!" (Inspired by the song Notice Me, and fanfic author, Axis22)

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own this story.

"What's it gonna take for you to see?"

Phineas is well known around the town of Danville, as one of the most brilliant, creative, and youngest inventor of the tri-state area. He is optimistic, intelligent, talented in all forms of art, and not bad looking. So why does it frustrate a particular girl, who realized her crush on him grew into something more?

"Ugh his skull is so thick!" Isabella groaned to her smoothie.

"You should just tell him." Ginger said bluntly to her troop leader.

It has been over a year since the ebony haired girl had tried her very best to convey her feelings to her childhood friend, but to no avail. Till now, the boy was still as clueless, dense, and oblivious as ever before, which only made matters worse for Isabella.

"Or you can go find another guy." Gretchen said pushing up her glasses.

Isabella frowned at the suggestion. "I tried, but my thoughts just keep coming back to him."

The fireside girls were having a small pool party to get Isabella's nerve wrecking problems at ease. Unfortunately, it wasn't as relaxing as they hoped, but none the less, it did spark up a few ideas that just might work.

"Then you have only one option." Holly grinned. "You gotta tell him straight out."

"That's what I said." Ginger said crossing her arms.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "Spell it out for him." Katie said.

"Black and white."Milly giggled.

"You're right." Isabella got up from her pool/beach chair. "I should tell him!" with determination plastered on her face.

"Hey guys. Watchadoin'?" an all too familiar voice spoke out.

Isabella spun around and met the blue sparking orbs of Phineas. "Phineas!" she managed to breathe out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to return the books my mom borrowed from your mom." He said easily.

"Oh, would you look at the time." Ginger said out loud holding up her watch-less wrist. "I gotta get going."

"Me too."Milly and Katie joined in.

Holly and Gretchen gave off fits of giggles before pulling their bags up as well and waving the two friends goodbye.

"Good luck!" Gretchen whispered softly into Isabella's ear before running alongside the girls.

Phineas and Isabella were left in an awkward silence, both of them avoiding eye contact.

"I probably should get going." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and turned around.

"Wait!" Isabella caught him by the wrist. "Phineas I have to tell you something."

He turned around to face her with a little concerned look. "Is something wrong Isabella?"

"No!" She waved her hands defensively which relaxed him a little. "I just… well you see I… I…" _Great, I'm finally alone with him and I can't tell him how I feel, and right after I said I would!_

Phineas looked at her eagerly. Isabella took a deep breath and gathered all her courage. _Just do it now and get over with it, just like pulling a Band-Aid. _

"Phineas, I like you!" she said all too fast and shut her eyes expecting the worst.

"I like you too." He said. She looked up at him and found him smiling earnestly. "I mean we're friends right?" he added.

She mentally face palmed herself. "No I mean I like – _like_ you more than a friend."

The red haired boy gave out a confused look in his eyes, "Well yeah, I guess since we're best friends."

Isabella sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna go up to my room now." She said wearily before trudging into the house.

"Oh for the love of all things good in this world!" Phineas heard someone shout from behind the fence just as soon as Isabella was out of hearing range. The fireside girls (all changed to their normal clothes), Burford, Baljeet, and Ferb entered the backyard of the Garcia-Shapiro family.

"Oh hey guys." Phineas lit up with a smile only to be replied with frustrated looks and frowns.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Clueless." They all said in union and rolled their eyes.

* * *

The next day, Isabella got dressed into her normal pink jumper and trotted to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

"Watcha do-in~?" she cooed.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas beamed from one of the branches of the big tree. "We're up here."

"What are you guys doing up there?" she asked curiously.

Ferb was on the higher branches playing his harmonica while Phineas leaned on one of the lower branches with their idea book on his lap.

"Just enjoying the view." He chuckled playfully. "Honestly, we don't have any plans for today. Do you have anything in mind?"

The ebony haired girl opened her mouth to speak but a different voice came out instead.

"Phineas! I have a major problem!" a redhead in a skirt came running towards them. "I think Jeremy doesn't love me anymore!"

Everyone fell silent, Jeremy loves Candace, and there was no way he'd just suddenly break up with her.

"Jeremy broke up with you?" Isabella gasped.

"No! But, he isn't answering his phone, and everyone I call just keeps telling me he's busy. I did manage to get a hold of him earlier, but he just hung up saying he couldn't talk." She wailed.

Isabella patted her on the back trying her best to comfort the teenage love-sick girl. "He's never done this before." Candace sniffled.

"Candace…" Phineas had mixed feelings about the situation, but he still held onto the rational side. "He would never do that without a valid reason."

Ferb nodded and stood by his step-sisters' side. "Why don't you give him some time?"

Candace hiccupped and wiped her tears away, she fixed her posture and sniffled back a lump forming in her throat. "Phineas, Ferb, I want you to make me a love potion."

"Wait what?" Isabella asked astonished.

"Please guys, I've loved him for too long, and, if he's lost all his feelings for me, I'd at least like one more date before ending everything. Just a temporary potion to make him fall for me one more time or something." She pleaded to her brothers.

"Candace, this isn't like you." Phineas said, just as shocked as Isabella. "You know that forcing someone to love you isn't right."

Candace frowned and lowered her head. "I know, I'm just desperate."

The three pre-teens exchanged concerned glances. "Alright Candace." Phineas said quietly. He hated to see anybody sad, let alone his own sister.

She somehow cheered up, and thanked them before returning to her room. Everyone was quiet, and inside each of them, a small dot of guilt started to grow, and it was no exception for Candace either.

"Well, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas looked at his two comrades faking a smile.

So that's what the gang did, Buford and Baljeet, as well as the fireside girls came over to help, but Phineas wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them, so Isabella took the initiative. The fireside girls went up and tried to make Candace feel better, making cold drinks and all. Buford was about to go over to the Johnsons and give him a piece of his mind, thankfully Baljeet stopped him and managed to keep him in the premises of the Flynn-Fletcher household.

Phineas and Ferb drowned themselves in the laws of Biology and Chemistry, which nerve sent signals to the brain to make them feel that way, and which chemical element would trigger that wave if taken. In just two hours, the boys walked over to their sisters room and knocked.

"Come in." Candace said in a sad voice.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella came in and found her sprawled out on her bed with her curtains drawn.

"Candace we finished it." Phineas held up a small pink, heart-shaped bottle with a nozzle and a round pump connected by a tube on the other end. To put it simply, it looked like a perfume that people used in the olden days.

Candace smiled weakly and took it in her hands. "Just spray it a few times and it'll be all good. It gives out a special kind of pheromone that attracts the opposite gender. It's usually found in animals and insects, but we changed the chemical components a little to work on the human sensitivity."

The older redhead held the bottle up and held her breath, but she couldn't do it. "No this is wrong…" she whined, and gave the perfume back.

The trio let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Thankgoodness." Isabella said in relief then smiled at Candace. "I'm so happy that you trust your man enough not to use this."

"Yeah… Your friends, er – scouts, or whatever, gave me some good piece of advice." Candace smiled and took her phone. "I'll go see Jeremy right now." With that, she rushed out of the room and ran out the door.

"Phew." Phineas clutched the bottle in both hands, thanking the greater forces for bringing his sister back to her senses.

Just then the fireside girls entered the room. "Hey I just saw Candace run out the front door. Did the potion thing work?" Milly asked.

"She didn't take it." Isabella smiled.

"Good." Adyson said holding up her hands on her waist. "I was beginning to think she would."

Gretchen noticed the small heart-shaped bottle Phineas was holding. "Hey what's that?"

"This?" Phineas held it up for everyone to see.

Holly took it in her hands, "Aw, it's so cute. Is this a new perfume?" she pointed her nose at it and tried to sniff but couldn't smell anything.

"You're doing it wrong." Gretchen said and pulled the bottle away.

"Wait." Holly said a little irritated and pulled the bottle from her.

"Guys stop." Ginger came between them and grabbed the pump accidentally. A puff of pink shimmering substance came out and fogged up Isabella's sight. She waved her hands and coughed, trying to rid off the sweet yet oddly thick smell of the pheromones.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Ginger gasped and dropped the pump.

Phineas took the bottle away from the girls before any other accidents could happen. "Isabella are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She coughed lightly and giggled. "This stuff smells weird though."

"It's just the chemicals. It doesn't really last, well the effect does but not the smell." Phineas explained as they exited the room and went downstairs to join their other friends.

"Hm." Isabella checked herself for any changes. "I feel normal. Maybe the potion doesn't work."

"Potion?" Adyson's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh so you made the potion into a perfume." Gretchen deducted as soon as they go outside.

"Yeah, and it's supposed to attract the opposite gender." Isabella pointed out.

"Then doesn't that mean – " Adyson started, lifting her hand to her chin. As if by lightning, everyone was enlightened. The same thoughts zapped itself to all their minds simultaneously, and very cautiously looked up at the males surrounding them.

Buford and Baljeet stopped arguing as soon as they saw Isabella, well smelled her actually. The pheromones worked wonders, reaching at least 20 feet from the consumer. The bully dropped the nerd's collar and was visibly in a trance by Isabella, it was no different with the Indian boy. They both looked at her with love-stricken eyes, and they all noticed, a hint of pink in their pupils.

Phineas and Ferb stood defensively in front of Isabella. "Um… guy's, what's going on?" her voice obviously a little scared.

"Well you see…" Phineas started. "We made that thing for Candace, and knowing it'll be weird if her brothers felt that kind of attractiveness towards her –"

"We gave ourselves an antidote." Ferb finished

"Well give those two some as well!" Ginger waved her finger at the two boys who started walking towards them.

"Can't." Phineas said plainly. "We just made enough for me and Ferb."

"Isabella," Ferb said in a monotone. "I don't know how fast you can run, but it'll be best if you do. Right now."

Baljeet and Buford lunged themselves towards Isabella making her sprint like crazy out the brother's backyard. Her first idea was to go into her house, but the door was locked. _Oh that's right. Mom left for some club activities and won't be back till sun down. _

Phineas and Ferb wrestled their two friends to the ground before they could catch up with her.

"Let me go!" Baljeet screeched out and kicked Phineas on the shin. The redhead inventor winced but did his best in pinning his Indian friend down.

"Baljeet this isn't you."

"Stop it! Let me go!" Buford thrust his arms around, knocking Ferb on the head.

The fireside girls were shocked at what they were witnessing. Phineas and Ferbs invention was so strong, that the opposite gender didn't only get attracted, but also go crazy. The boys broke free and ran towards the gate, and finding Isabella on open space just made matters worse.

"Isabella run!" Katie shouted out to their troop leader.

The Mexican-Jew slipped on to her bike which laid on the side of the pavement and pedaled away.

"Girls!Trackers!" Adyson pulled out her phone and opened an app that Phineas built in all their phones. It was a GPS that would signal where all the fireside girls are; they asked him to build it in case of emergencies when they would go camping in the woods. Fortunately, they decided to put trackers on the entire gang's phones which came in very handy at the present situation.

"Oh no." Ginger swallowed hard and pointed towards where Isabella had dashed off. All the males in the neighborhood, around ages of 12 to 17 were running after her.

Phineas slapped his forehead. "Oh man what have we done?"

"Well technically, _we_ didn't do it." Ferb looks at the fireside girls.

"Okay it's partially our fault, but who told you to make it that strong anyways?!" Holly yelled.

"No time to argue!" Phineas ran towards the garage and grabbed his bike. "Isabella needs our help!"

The girls nodded and hopped onto their modes of transportation.

Phineas threw Gretchen an earpiece which matched his. "Gretchen, you stay here and track the whereabouts of Isabella and any of our friends who might be misfortunate to take a whiff of that spray. Ferb, come up with an antidote. The rest of you, help Ferb while I bring Isabella back home."

They all saluted and Ferb passed a note of an item needed to create the antidote for each fireside troop to bring back. Before anyone could say BETTLEJUICE, they were off, leaving a small cloud of dust.

Gretchen plugged her phone to a CPU which was connected to a series of monitors and satellite dishes. She turned on her ear piece, "This is home base to P-Flynn. Do you copy?"

"Right here Gretchen." Phineas pushed a button from his bike which transformed it into a mini aircraft.

"Your target is running towards town. Phineas, you have to get her out of there." Gretchen said as she typed the coordinates and sent it to Phineas' phone.

"Roger that."

Ferb got all the equipments and tools ready while the fireside girls went around town searching for the parts, but he couldn't help a thought in his head come out. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

"Ah,Perry the Platypus."Doofenshmirtz chuckled maliciously when his eye caught the aquatic mammal trapped in a cage. "I cannot believe you'd fall for the same 'cage trap' twice."

Perry chattered his teeth at the evil scientist before noticing a big contraption outside his balcony.

"You must be wondering, 'What is this?' 'What does it do?' 'How does it work?', well let me tell you. It's my Take-Away-Gas-Inator! It evaporates the gasoline into air particles and transports them to this tank. Perry the Platypus, what do all people in Danville have in common?" Doof asked and was replied by a glare and another chattering.

"Cars! Yes, all of them have cars. And what do cars run on? Gasoline, now imagine if I took all the gas out of the cars and stations, how would they all run? They can't! That is when I come to the picture, I will be the only one with gasoline! And everyone shall come begging to me to give them some. And I shall rule the tri-state area with my very own gas company!" he gave out a sick evil laugh.

Perry chattered at him angrily and whipped one of his gadgets into action. Sharp blades poked out the edges of his little fedora which he used to cut the bars, it took a while but it was much faster than a nail file.

Doof was tampering with his machine, turning the setting to CARS. "I should start out small." He told himself. Just then Agent P came into view, actually his webbed foot, and slammed straight on the scientists nose. Doof staggered backwards and accidentally hit the green button which flashed a green light on all of Danville.

"Ha!" he snickered. "You can never stop me now Perry the Platypus! Now all of Danville's vehicles have no more gas!"

* * *

"Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher." Jeremy waved from his moms' car. The blonde boy was borrowing his moms' car to pick up something from the post office which was mailed in earlier. The couple who was in their own car across from his (on the other lane) waved back just as glad to see him.

"Why hello Jeremy." Lawrence Fletcher smiled kindly. "We're just on our way to the antique shop."

"That's great." Jeremy replied. "I was just about to go over to your place. I got a little something Candace might like."

"Ohh." Linda Flynn-Fletcher cooed making Jeremy blush.

Isabella ran pass by them, just behind the Flynn-Fletchers car, with a mob of hormone-crazed boys after her, and Phineas on an aircraft. Jeremy, who was unfortunately the only one to see, also smelled a little of the love potion and his pupil started to swirl in with a little pink.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure _Candace_ would love it." Linda finished.

Jeremy got a hold of himself when he heard Candace's name escape her mothers' lips. He shook his head a little to get the rest of the effect of the potion off and smiled to Linda, "Thank's Mrs. Fletcher."

All of a sudden a green light flashed over all the cars around. It stunned the people at first but they thought of it as nothing and carried on with their lives. The traffic light signaled the lanes of Jeremy and the Fletchers to go but no matter how much they pushed on the pedal, their car wouldn't move. Jeremy looked out his window and saw everyone had the same problem.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Candace rushed up to the Johnson's house and knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. _They must be out_, she thought and sighed to herself. She took her time going back home. Idling in the park and throwing stones at the pond, anything to get her mind off her Jeremy-Problem. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number that undoubtedly would listen to her ranting no matter how small or big of a fuss it was.

"Hey Stacey."

* * *

(It'll be great to listen to _Notice Me _by the Zetta Bytes for this part. Why? 'Cause it's ironic.)

_Here's the story of a girl  
Living in a lonely world  
_

Isabella looked behind her and was horrified at the amount of boys who were chasing her. I mean, a girl would love a little more attention, but this much was just insane.

_A hidden note, a secret crush_

"Ohh I just want Phineas to be chasing me!" she yelled out and panted hard.

_A little boy who talks too much_

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled from way back. "Isabella! You're heading for the mall! Turn around!"

"Phineas?" she quickly took a sharp turn around the corner making some of the boys who were chasing after her crash the side of a building. Thankfully no one got seriously injured.

_Well I'm standing in the crowd_

"Phineas heeeelllllllpppp!" she screamed.

_And when you smile I check you out_

"Don't worry Isabella!" Phineas shouted and increased his speed.

_But you don't even know my name  
You're too busy playing games_

The boys were not too happy with Phineas who seemed to be getting all the attention, so they ran faster too, with the help of the pheromones, their animalistic instincts kicked in and they were hot on Isabella's trail.

"Home base to P-Flynn, we have an emergency." Gretchen's voice sounded a little static through the earpiece.

"What is it?"

"The target is nearing the center of town, and there is a big event happening there."

_I want you to know_

"Shoot." Phineas shot a look at the crowd of boys below him getting bigger and bigger. He should've gone with his gut and not make such a thing in the first place.

_If you lose your way  
_

Phineas took a turn down a dark alley, leaving the crazed boys with the helpless Isabella, but if his notations were correct, _I should be able to catch up with Isabella right… about…_

_I won't let you go_

_NOW! _"Isabella!" He flew straight to her and grabbed her hand.

She was now dangling in mid air. "Phineas!" she screeched, her hands were slipping from his.

"Hold on!" He pulled her up as hard as he could, which made her fall to the backseat.

_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes  
_

Isabella caught Phineas in a backside hug. "Oh thank goodness Phineas! I thought I was done for!"

Phineas blushed, "No problem." He managed to say and swallowed hard.

_Will you notice me?  
_

"GIVE US BACK OUR ISABELLA!" Buford and Baljeet yelled at the top of their voices.

_If I bite my lip, if I say hello  
_

"Yeah!"

_Will you notice me?_

"Yeah give her back!"

_What's it gonna take for you to see?  
_

"Boy did you create a commotion Isabella." Phineas joked.

_To get you to notice me?  
(To get you to notice me?)_

"Not funny." She replied with a little glare. "Phineas watch out!" Isabella gasped and pointed at a flashing green ray.

_You got your head up in the clouds  
_

"Woah!" Phineas pulled the steering wheel and flew straight up to the clouds.

_Tell me when you're coming down_

"Was that a green light just then?" Phineas asked confused.

_No I don't want to sink your ship  
_

"I have no idea. It looked like a laser." His partner said.

_It's not about the scholarship_

"Phineas. Do you have Isabella?" Phineas heard Ferbs' voice on the other line.

_And all the friends that follow you_

_That tell you things that just ain't true  
_

"I got her." He said with a grin.

_I'm the girl you never see_

"Great. Bring her to a safe place. We got the antidote ready." His brother told him.

_I'm the one you really need_

"Alright." Phineas began to lower his aircraft smoothly but got hit by a piece of metal that flew froman explosion in a big purple building with the words D.E.I labeled on it.

_And ooh don't get me wrong  
_

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" the two teens heard from the direction of the explosion. They looked at each other in confusion and shrugged thinking it must their imagination.

_You better make your move  
_

"Losing power."The built in computer voiced out as black smoke rushed up into the air from Phineas' engine.

_Before that moments gone_

"Well that can't be good." The young inventor said glancing back at the broken wing and engine.

_Tell me, _

_if I cut my hair, _

_if I change my clothes_

Both of them screamed as they started to pick up speed, falling straight to the parking lot of Googolplex mall.

"Oh my gosh." Isabella's life flashed in front of her eyes.

_Will you notice me?  
_

Phineas pushed the red button from under the steering wheel, making them shoot up into the sky and land on a trampoline that was being carried to a car.

_If I bite my lip, _

_if I say hello  
Will you notice me?_

"Wow." Isabella gasped, still feeling the adrenaline.

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

"What are the odds." Phineas joined in just as stunned as her. He quickly got out of it though and unbuckled his seatbelt as well as Isabella's.

_To get you to notice me?_

"There she is!" The redhead heard a boy shout. He whipped his head behind him and found a massive crowd of pink-pupil boys running towards them.

_I'm not like the rest_

_I just don't care if you're the best_

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and raced for the entrance of the mall.

_You see it's all the same to me_

They ran up the escalators and dashed to the food court. They pulled up menus as the boys ran past them, and they quickly picked up their pace in running again in the opposite direction.

_You'd just be who you are to me  
_

They ran into a clothes store and put on some costumes before walking out again, Phineas in a gorilla suit and Isabella in a blonde wig and a white dress.

_It's all the same to me_

"Hey look guys!" A man pointed at the two preteens in excitement. "It's a cosplay of King Kong."

A group of older teens and adults ran to them and asked for pictures and autographs.

_Ooh don't get me wrong_

"There they are!" A younger male shouted.

_You better make your move_

"Run for it!" Phineas shouted and pushed his and Isabella's way out of the adoring King Kong fans' crowd.

_Before that moments gone_

"Phineas, I can't … I can't run … any … more." Isabella said between gasps.

_Tell me, _

"Get them!" Baljeet screeched and ran head on at the two.

_if I cut my hair, _

_if I change my clothes  
_

"Just a little more Isabella." Phineas was also clearly out of breath, but stopping for some air wasn't an option at the moment. "Ferb will be here soon."

_Will you notice me?_

"O-okay." Isabella panted not letting go of Phineas' hand, and it didn't look as if he was going to any time soon.

_If I bite my lip, _

_if I say hello  
_

"Dead end!" Phineas stopped abruptly making the girl crash into him.

_Will you notice me?_

"This way!" she cried and pulled him into a store.

"This should lead us straight to the entrance of the mall." Isabella said.

_If I cut my hair,_

_if I change my clothes  
_

They were about to reach the automatic doors when they were stopped by a group of boys.

_Will you notice me?  
_

"Oh no." the girl groaned.

They looked left, and right, and behind as well, but there was no way out, they were surrounded.

_If I bite my lip, _

_if I say hello_

"This is definitely _not _good." The boy said looking at all the pink shades in their eyes.

"Phineas…" Isabella started, grasping Phineas' attention. "If we don't make it through this – " she stopped seeing how _telling_ him just wouldn't do.

"You're ours Isabella." The boys around them chanted.

_Will you notice me?_

"What is it Isabella?" Phineas asked glancing back and forth from the girl beside him and the boys who were inching ever so slowly, like zombies.

"I like you!" she confessed.

_I want you to notice me_

Phineas gave a confused look. She told him this earlier, why does she have to repeat herself?

_I'll get you to notice me_

"Oh for crying out loud." Isabella said irritably. She grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and pressed her lips on his. The young inventors' eyes flew wide open. The kiss lasted for about two seconds before she pulled away.

_I'll get you to notice me_

"Isabella!" He was obviously surprised, but not in a bad way. More of the opposite really, he looked like he enjoyed it.

Before he could utter another word, the sprinklers turned on and a gush of blue smoke fogged up the entire building.

_(I'll get you to notice me)_

* * *

Jeremy frowned at the parcel in his hands.

"Don't worry Jeremy." Linda said sympathetically, "They're going around giving gasoline to everyone right now."

"I'm not worried about the gas Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." He sighed.

Linda and Lawrence shared a concerned glance before patting Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Go." Linda urged.

"We'll take care of everything here." Lawrence winked at him.

"Really? You wouldn't mind bringing the car back? I thought you were going to visit the Antique Shop." The blond said.

"Yes we are." The redheaded woman smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll call your mom that her car is with me."

With that, Jeremy shot them a thankful grin and ran off to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Everyone started to cough as soon as the unknown blue substance infiltrated their nostrils, but it stopped quickly just as it had started, and the mysterious fog disappeared into thin air, leaving the dazed boys in an uneasy and dizzy state.

"What…" Buford asked pulling his hand on his head. "Ow…"

"What just happened?" Baljeet finished for him.

The rest of the crowd started to groan as well and cradle their throbbing heads on their palms. Ferb and the fireside girls became visible as soon as the air became clear, and they explained to Phineas and the rest how they injected the antidote into the pipe lines and into the sprinklers.

"That was great guys! I think it really worked." Isabella said with proud smile and a thumbs' up.

Ferb returned the favor by bowing low and the girls giggled their thanks.

"You guys alright?" Katie called out to their previously infected friends.

Baljeet and Buford nodded slowly and looked at Phineas who seemed red all over.

"Dude, you okay?" Buford walked up to the redheaded boy.

Phineas shook his head furiously. "Isabella!"

Isabella smiled slyly. "Yes Phineas?"

"I didn't realize – " the boy chocked on his words a little and averted his eyes from his main view. He was blushing like mad and he did everything he could to hide it but his blood just wouldn't cool down.

The friends exchanged smug looks and decided to leave the two alone.

Isabella blushed a little and started to regret a little. "Hey, Phineas?"

He shot to attention at the sound of his name from her lips.

The girl giggled, but turned serious, "Listen, I really like you, and I've been trying to tell you all summer long."

The boy listened carefully.

"And it's quite obvious, that you're confused. So here's the deal, we forget about what happened today." It killed him a little inside when she uttered these words. "If you'll still be my best friend."

Phineas shook his head in disagreement. "I don't wanna forget." He said.

Isabella was taken back. "You don't?"

He shook his head again. "I kind of – _liked_ – it…"

They both blushed and looked away. Phineas took the first move and cleared his throat. "Wanna grab some ice cream before heading home?"

The Mexican-Jew girl smiled sweetly. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Sorry Stacey, I have an incoming call." Candace sniffed and answered the next call. "Hello?"

"Candace?" Jeremy panted on the other line.

"Jeremy!" Candace literally jumped from the rock she was sitting on.

"Where are you?"

"In Danville park, why?"

"Stay there. Don't move!" he hung up the second time again and rushed for her location.

Candace looked at her phone in confusion and texted Stacey that she would call her later. _What was that all about?_ Candace thought to herself.

Jeremy finally reached the park after none stop running and almost passed out on the park bench. Candace looked up and found him on his knees.

"Jeremy? What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you today, I wanted it to be a surprise." He said after catching his breath, and gave her the parcel.

She carefully opened it and found a Ducky Momo shaped box. "Aww."

"Look inside." He told her.

She opened it and found a Ducky Momo charmed bracelet.

"O, M, double G…" she gasped. "Jeremy this is the limited edition Ducky Momo Charm bracelet! It must've cost a fortune! They only made 7 of these!"

"It was nothing." He smiled sheepishly. "Happy Anniversary."

Candace shot her head up. "I thought it's next month."

"No, it's today."

"Wait so – " she put her hand up to her chin trying to add two and two and then crumbled down in embarrassment when she realized her calendar was a week behind.

Jeremy laughed and pulled her into a hug. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Candace wrapped her hands around his neck and snuggled into him. "Thanks. And, sorry."

* * *

"So you thing they got together?" Ginger asked out loud, not really aiming the question on anyone in particular. Ferb nodded and the rest of the gang followed.

"Who would've thought, that – _that_ – was all it took."

Just then Perry landed on Ferbs' head, and chattered his agreement. In the inside, Perry watched the whole thing, he was worried when Phineas' aircraft got hit, and he decided not to interfere, because he knew they would come up with something to fix the dilemma, but he didn't expect the surprise kiss from Isabella.

"Oh there you are Perry."

-THE END-


End file.
